Alicia Michelle's breakdown of plot
ATTENTION: THE FOLLOWING WORK IS FROM DISCORD USER ALICIA MICHELLE, AS UNFORTUNATELY SCRIBE (THE PERSON RUNNING THE WIKI) WAS IN A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE AND THEREFORE MISSED OUT A GREAT FUCKING DEAL. WE CANNOT THANK HER ENOUGH FOR EVERYTHING SHE HAS RECORDED HERE. Doc heads down to where Norman (the Projectionist) is roaming. He tries to remove the reel from Norman's shoulder and put it in Norman's projector head in order to restore him to sanity, but Doc doesn't succeed. Meanwhile, Henry and co take the long way down, back into the lower levels of the studio. Along the way, Doc reveals that he hates Ghost because Wally turned Doc's daughter Dot in to Joey Drew when she started finding out a little too much. Ghost breaks down. Everyone meets up again at the ink machine shaft, when Doc tries to talk to the ink demon. The ink demon seems to pause and listen at first, but then it attacks, and Ghost saves Doc. Everyone goes down to Tom and Allison's hideout, and Doc is locked up. At one point during their stay, the ink demon appears at the hideout, and everyone flees, leaving Doc behind. However, the ink demon ignores Doc and then eventually leaves, and the others return. Henry begins using Ghost's device to talk with the vision hunters. While discussing theories, it becomes apparent that Ghost isn't the real Wally Franks, but in fact a copy made from his memories. Ghost becomes upset and runs off, and Tom chases after him. Doc takes this opportunity to escape. Henry hides the end reel in a place only he knows. Ghost rescues a lost one named Dylan from Sammy's cult and returns to the others.(edited) Henry and co go to Boris's safehouse (chapter 3). Meanwhile, Doc heads off to administration to look for something, but is hindered by the Ink Demon, who is growing more restless (even tearing a door off its hinges), and the unpredictable Seeky, who seems to enjoy making noise and attracting the Ink Demon whenever Doc starts to make progress. Doc is also joined by Henry's revived friend Boris.(edited) Doc finally gives up, and he and Boris start to head back upstairs. After passing through Heavenly Toys, Boris runs away from Doc and joins the others at the safehouse, much to Henry's delight. Doc remains outside, but after much deliberation and discussion, he's allowed to join the others in the safehouse. Ghost's friend Dylan leaves the group when the pull of the cult becomes too strong for him.(edited) Around this time, Grant Cohen begins to become active in the Discord server. The vision hunters quickly realize that Grant doesn't know that the studio has closed down, and they fill him in. Grant, who is very close to the demon's lair, hears voices that call him to go closer to the demon, but the vision hunters manage to pull him safely away. They guide Grant all the way up through Heavenly Toys and instruct him to hide in a miracle station. Doc sends Allison and Tom to go bring Grant back to the safehouse. The vision hunters grow worried when several hours pass and Allison, Tom, and Grant haven't returned to the safehouse. Finally, Allison and Tom return with Grant, who they found unconscious in the miracle station, and Doc reveals that Grant is a humanoid version of an Edgar, with a clock in place of his left eye. Some time passes as everyone discusses how to proceed. Allison and Tom leave the safehouse for a bit to map out the area. While they're gone, Doc reveals that he had originally been planning to find his daughter and escape the studio with her, leaving everyone else behind. This leads Ghost to pressure Doc into telling the vision hunters the full story of what happened to Wally Franks (Ghost). Doc admits that after his daughter's death, he made life miserable for Wally Franks, until he eventually hanged Wally and made it look like a suicide. Doc and Ghost start fighting, and the vision hunters lose communication with the others for a while. The vision hunters eventually hear back from the others. Ghost is somewhat hurt but will be alright, and Allison and Tom have returned to join him, Henry, and Boris at the safehouse. Grant, who fled when the fighting started because he was afraid they'd attract the Ink Demon, has made it up to the top floor. Doc also fled the safehouse and is somewhere else in the studio. Around this time, the vision hunters present to Doc the theory that his daughter Dot may be trapped inside the Ink Demon. Grant explores the top level but doesn't get very far; the hallway leading to the ritual items, theater room, etc. is still gated off. The vision hunters show Grant the changing drawings of Bendy on the desk in the animation workroom. Many areas are still flooded, and the vision hunters instruct Grant to try to stay out of the ink. Alicia MichelleToday at 10:16 AM One night, Grant DM's one of the vision hunters (Alicia). He seems to be struggling to maintain his sanity and speaks of a voice in his head. The vision hunters manage to calm him down by getting him talking about memories with his wife Caroline and daughter Casey, although he's reluctant to talk about his son. The vision hunters learn that Grant had been standing in ink, and that the ink appears to be slowly rising. The vision hunters tell him he needs to get away from the flooding as soon as possible and tell him about how the front door works. Grant is reluctant, since he doesn't want to leave the art department when he seems so close to freedom, but he eventually agrees and goes through the door. The vision hunters suddenly lose contact with Grant as his device's signal is lost. Grant's username changes to "Signal Not Found." Alicia MichelleToday at 10:39 AM While talking in general chat one day, the vision hunters notice "Signal Not Found" is reacting to their chat messages with different emojis (mostly various clocks), and that he seems to react to the word "time." The vision hunters work the word "time" into their dialogue in various places, and the emojis keep appearing. With Doc's help, they figure out that the clocks are spelling out different numbers, which correlate to the different letters in the alphabet and spell out a message. Finally, the device's signal is fully restored and "Grant" starts speaking normally in chat, only it isn't Grant. As it turns out, the voice in Grant's head was actually an ink creature that shares Grant's body, is part of the cult, and intends to deliver Grant to the Ink Demon. The vision hunters begin calling this being the Accountant.(edited) Since the Accountant refuses to allow Grant to reclaim control of the host (their body), the vision hunters begin trying to find a reverse trigger word (since "time" seemed to strengthen the Accountant), with no success. Alicia MichelleToday at 10:53 AM The vision hunters begin to question the Accountant. He tells them more about the cult and says that if the Ink Demon plays the end reel, the souls will be set free. If the true end reel cannot be found, he intends to kidnap Henry and have him recreate the reel from scratch.(edited) At this time, Doc reveals that he is in the archives and has managed to lock Seeky, who has still been following Doc, in one of the empty safes. The vision hunters warn him that this will backfire. Grant regains partial control over the host. He and the Accountant both talk in chat, and Grant reveals that they're hiding in one of the miracle stations on level 14 as the projectionist wanders just outside.(edited) The vision hunters tell them about how it may be possible to restore Norman's sanity by moving the reel from his shoulder to his head, but warn that it may be too dangerous. The Accountant wants to try, but Grant pulls him back, and they narrowly escape. They then head back upstairs. Alicia MichelleToday at 11:39 AM Through continued conversation with the Accountant, the vision hunters begin to see signs of him possibly showing emotion. He begins to abandon his cult goals and imagine what life might be like outside the studio.(edited) Allison mentions that once, while in the Archives, she saw a path close right in front of her. Doc lets Seeky out of the safe on the condition that she help him find this secret door. They find a door behind a bookshelf but can't get it open. The door is marked with seven circled letters--B, C, C, F, L, P, P. Suddenly, Doc loses his memory of the door, and all references to it and the letters are mysteriously deleted from chat. Doc momentarily goes offline, and SRG gets an encoded server role which, when translated, spells out "March's favorite." When Doc returns, his profile picture has changed temporarily to a picture of the mysterious symbol. Doc says Seeky has disappeared, and the safe doors started opening and closing, like in Henry's vision. Doc remembers what happened. Seeky reappears and shoots Doc in the back with the Tommy gun. The vision hunters believe they've lost Doc, and Doc's profile pic changes back to normal. Henry and co arrive from the safehouse. Doc is still alive, and Tom patches him up, and then ties Doc to a chair, although he leaves Doc's hands free. Ghost and the others rediscover the secret door and manage to catch Seeky, who seems to have taken a liking to Henry.(edited) Alicia MichelleToday at 11:58 AM Around this time, "March" begins privately messaging SRG and Alicia, using Doc's Twitter account before he eventually gets his own. At first SRG and Alicia believe that March is simply a way for someone running the rabbit hole server to talk out of character, but through continued conversation, they quickly realize this is not the case. March claims that his purpose is to bring about an end, and that he was brought into all this because of the deaths of the four people in the ballroom portraits.(edited) While this is going on, starting very shortly after Doc was shot in the back, a new character named Phil arrives on Twitter, and then eventually he joins the Discord server. The vision hunters learn that the seven letters on the door are a puzzle they need to solve. Phil taunts them and shows them a picture of the true end reel, a complete copy of Tombstone Picnic. He's in the section of the archives behind the secret locked door. The vision hunters deduce that the seven letters stand for the names of seven people who have died in the "real" world and whose souls are trapped in the studio world--Lacie Benton, Susie Campbell, Grant Cohen, Shawn Flynn, Sammy Lawrence, Norman Polk, and Bertrum Piedmont. Alicia MichelleToday at 12:53 PM Phil explains that these seven souls must all be calmed in order to open the door. Bertrum is marked off as completed, but none of the others (Grant doesn't count because he is still somewhat at war with himself). Phil also speaks of a being that has visited him, although he won't say much about it.(edited) Alicia MichelleToday at 1:01 PM Seeky, Buddy, and Henry go after Norman, and this time they're successful in placing the reel in his projector head. They bring him back to the archives. Norman seems somewhat delirious, standing and staring at the walls. He does, however, speak in Morse code by flashing the light on his head. Phil gives them a tape recording through the vent as a reward for Polk. It's a recording of Joey praying to or worshiping something, then apparently being discovered by Buddy and Dot. Doc breaks down when he hears her mentioned. He also presents a theory he's been thinking about for a while--that Joey and Dot are both trapped inside the Ink Demon, with Joey having control most of the time. Around this time, Phil mentions that he's a very tall Boris, and the vision hunters ask him to put his hand through the vent to compare it with Ghost's. Phil is about twice Ghost's size. Grant and the Accountant are near the archives, retrieving Grant's daughter Casey's poems from his office. Doc and the vision hunters convince Grant and the Accountant to stay and cooperate with them, and the vision hunters suggest to the Accountant that he might be able to be separated from Grant and moved into the Bendy bot that's sitting in Bendyland. After some reluctance from the Accountant and some taunting from Grant, the Accountant agrees. Grant and the Accountant stay nearby in Grant's office. The vision hunters show the Accountant the hidden room with the cutout of the puppet barbequing.(edited) Doc goes off on his own to explore near Heavenly Toys in search of Shawn Flynn. One of the ink pipes crashes through the balcony on level K due to the ink pressure, and the vision hunters decide that the pressure will have to be relieved sooner rather than later, before the studio collapses. Shawn Flynn finds Doc and steals his device momentarily. Doc grabs a board and hits Shawn over the head, knocking him out and regaining the device. Doc tells the vision hunters that Shawn is some kind of duck. He ties Shawn up and starts to take the long way back. Grant has been staying with the Accountant in his office and talking with him about his deceased son Caleb. The whispering in the office begins to get to Grant, and he starts to lose his sanity. He becomes hostile toward the Accountant, calling him a traitor and a parasite. The vision hunters try to get them to leave the office, but Grant won't, so the Accountant takes control and goes to the others in the archives. He suggests tying the host to a chair until Grant is calm again. The Accountant's pair of arms are kept free so he can still communicate. Doc returns with Shawn to the archives. Shawn remains tied up. At first he swears loudly and constantly, but finally they manage to shock him into silence, and he cooperates with Ghost (a.k.a. Wally Franks), because they used to be good friends.(edited) Alicia MichelleToday at 1:26 PM Suddenly, Ghost hears Phil crying on the other side of the door. Phil sends a panicked coded message, and even though Seeky and Phil are scared of each other, the vision hunters send Seeky through the vent to check on him. Apparently Phil saw something that terrified him. Ghost and Doc try to type something to the vision hunters, but whenever they try to type that specific thing, the device shocks them, turns to static, or turns itself off. Seeky comes back out of the vent. Phil comes back online but is afraid to say anything. Seeky describes something very tall. The vision hunters believe Phil may have seen some sort of three-eyed rabbit demon. Phil draws a circle next to Shawn Flynn's name now that Shawn is calm. Seeky begins dripping ink, and her third eye seems hopeless instead of curious, although she later seems to recover. The vision hunters begin accusing March of being the one to visit Phil, but March denies it. Over the course of time, SRG and Alicia learn that March is physically present in the studio. March continues to slowly give SRG and Alicia information about the four people in the ballroom portraits, whom he says were all connected to the mysterious symbol. He starts with Gwendolyn's story. SRG and Alicia relay this information to the other vision hunters, but not yet the others in the studio, because March does not wish to be known by the others in the studio yet. Allison begins to talk with Grant, at first only on paper because he refuses to talk out loud. The vision hunters ask Doc about the two-headed Bendy he had once mentioned seeing, and Doc explains that he had been using a Bendy costume to trick Sammy, but then the Ink Demon came, sprouted an extra head, and took Doc's eye. Doc and Tom, who is now armed with the Tommy gun, head back up to the top floor to relieve the ink pressure. They are interrupted by a large inky version of Dewey.(edited) Alicia MichelleToday at 1:43 PM Tom distracts Dewey while Doc turns the valve to relieve the ink pressure. Tom and Doc lure Dewey toward the front door and let him crash through the floor. Then they go through the front door. Their device's signal connection is rough for a bit. Based on information Doc sends, the vision hunters realize that Doc and Tom ended up right near the demon's lair. The two of them take the lift back up to level P. Doc hears whispering in his ear. They make it back to the archives. The Accountant also reveals that he saw what was most likely an ink version of Canoodle while they were down on level 14 by Norman. Grant and the Accountant are untied because Allison has made good progress with Grant. The vision hunters ask Phil to look for anything related to the symbol in the archives, or a copy of Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass. Phil finds an old copy of Alice in Wonderland with hard-to-read notes scribbled in. All references to rabbits are circled. Phil can make out a paragraph of writing in the back, talking about how Carroll had been manipulated, and died of pneumonia before he could fulfill his end of the bargain. The handwriting is not Joey's.(edited) The writing also says that drawing the symbol is like a signal that brings "them" closer to your reality. SRG joins the chat, and Doc and Ghost begin to wonder if SRG is the demon who has been manipulating everything. SRG tells them information learned from March, mainly Gwen's story (a girl who was bullied, borrowed a couple books from the library, was suddenly able to summon monsters and kill people, and then was burned to death in a church). Doc and Ghost demand to know where SRG got this information. Alicia tells Doc about March. The group decides to go after Lacie Benton next, which means searching Bendyland and potentially talking to Bertrum. Doc, Ghost, and Grant/Accountant head out, but their progress is slowed when Alice Angel comes on the loudspeaker and announces to the studio that she is back, has regained her beauty thanks to Buddy's heart, and is taking her place as the rightful "queen" of the studio. The Ink Demon is angered and rips the cable car off of its cable. As it leaves, Doc hears it whistling the same tune that the vision hunters have heard before. Doc, Ghost, and Grant/Accountant are holed up in the Pillar Room, trying to figure out how to safely get to Bendyland. During this time, Grant struggles with whether or not to trust the Accountant. Category:Plot stuff